Pada Suatu Senja
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Di hari istimewa, Akashi dan Kuroko hanya melakukannya dengan sederhana. [AkaKuro]


**Pada Suatu Senja**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cakrawala mengendap_

 _Mengurung diri dalam bayangan pengap_

 _Awan cendawan turun dari langit-langit angkasa_

 _Membawa pesan untuk engkau di sana_

 _Duduk di depan beranda rumah_

 _Kaulihat petir, kulihat kilat_

 _Kautatap masa depan, kutatap masa lalu yang terlewat_

 _Kaubawa aku berlari, kudekap kau hingga nanti_

 **[]**

Di masa tuanya, Kuroko tidak pernah sesenang ini. Semua berasal dari hal yang sangat sederhana. Pada ulang tahunnya yang kelima puluh, dia diberi hadiah sebuah jam tangan oleh Akashi. Sebenarnya ada hal yang sedikit aneh ketika Kuroko berulang tahun. Dia akan diberi kado oleh Akashi sebelum acara perayaan.

"Aku ingin kau mengingat bahwa kita sudah berumur," kata Akashi saat Kuroko selesai membuka kado.

"Aku paham maksudmu, Sei-kun. Aku akan memakainya."

"Biar aku yang memakaikan," Akashi mengambil jam tangan berwarna biru cerah tersebut dari dalam kado.

Kuroko tertawa ketika Akashi memakaikan jam tangan itu di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

"Entah kenapa, melihat jam tangan ini, rasanya aku seperti muda lagi, Sei-kun. Aku merasa bersemangat."

"Semua orang harus bersemangat, kan?"

Akashi mengecup kening Kuroko dengan lembut. Kuroko lalu meraba keningnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, ternyata aku sudah setua ini."

Kuroko kemudian menghampiri cermin di dekat pintu kamar. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan kerutan. Ada bekas luka kecil di dahi, bekas luka yang ada karena di masa mudanya, Kuroko pernah terjatuh dari pohon. Di telinga kanannya, terdapat anting-anting berbentuk bintang mungil berwarna merah. Pasangan dari anting-anting itu dipakai oleh Akashi di telinga kirinya.

Rambut Kuroko yang dulu berwarna biru muda, kini mulai memutih. Jas hitam formal yang Kuroko kenakan, sama sekali tidak sepadan dengan usia.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika ternyata aku akan sejelek ini. Aku tidak cocok memakai jas ini, Sei-kun."

Kuroko hendak melepas jas tersebut, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Akashi.

"Siapa bilang kau tidak cocok memakainya?" Akashi memakaikan kembali jas itu di badan Kuroko. "Bagiku, kau tetap tampan, Kuroko. Bahkan jika umurmu sudah 100 tahun, kau masih tetap memesona."

Akashi merapikan jas Kuroko. "Hari ini kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu. Jangan menolak." Akashi mengecup kening Kuroko lagi.

"Terima kasih, Sei-kun."

Mereka berdua memilih untuk menghabiskan hari istimewa itu di dalam ruang makan. Ada kue sederhana dengan lilin berbentuk angka 50 di atas meja.

Akashi mempersilakan Kuroko untuk duduk. Mereka saling berhadapan. Lilin berangka 50 dinyalakan.

"Sekarang, sebelum kautiup lilinnya, berdoalah terlebih dahulu."

"Di dalam hati saja, ya?"

"Aku penasaran sebenarnya apa doamu setiap kali kau berulang tahun."

Kuroko tidak menjawab, malah merapatkan tangan dan memejamkan mata.

Keadaan hening sejenak.

"Sudah?" tanya Akashi saat Kuroko sudah membuka mata.

"Aku siap untuk meniupnya sekarang."

Lilin pun padam.

Kuroko mengambil pisau dan mulai memotong kue.

"Untuk potongan pertama, akan kuberikan kepada kekasihku yang paling tampan, yang paling cerewet, yang sering marah-marah, yang sering cemburuan, yang—"

"Tetsuya," Akashi menjeda, "kau sedang memujiku atau menjatuhkanku?"

Kuroko tertawa keras. "Dua-duanya mungkin."

Akashi menerima kue pemberian Kuroko. Acara berlanjut dengan mereka yang saling menyuapi. Sesekali, mereka berdua berbincang tentang anak-anak angkat mereka yang telah sukses, bahkan ada yang memilih menetap di luar negeri bersama keluarganya. Atau bercerita tentang cucu mereka yang mulai tumbuh dewasa.

Begitu sederhana yang Akashi dan Kuroko lakukan setiap kali salah satu dari mereka bertambah usia. Kadang-kadang, ada anak angkat dan cucu mereka yang datang untuk ikut merayakan, tapi khusus hari ini tidak. Akan tetapi, tidak apa-apa. Kuroko tahu seberapa sibuk mereka sekarang. Jujur saja, dia lebih nyaman merayakannya hanya berdua. Atau mungkin, itulah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh anak angkatnya, sehingga tidak ingin mengganggu. Apa pun itu, Kuroko selalu bersyukur ada Akashi yang mendampinginya.

Ketika kue hampir habis, Akashi membuatkan Kuroko minuman kesukaannya, vanilla milkshake. Hanya saja, rasanya tidak terlalu manis. Akashi mengerti bahwa di usia yang sudah senja ini, mereka cenderung akan mudah terkena penyakit.

Ada kecupan, ada ciuman lagi yang membara. Ada pelukan, ada dekapan lagi yang mengembara.

Di penghujung hari, Kuroko mengingat doa yang selalu dia ucapkan setiap kali dia berulang tahun.

" _Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin selalu bersamanya_ _,_ _hingga maut memisahkan kita."_ []

 **Friday—June 29th, 2018**


End file.
